


The Question

by thekaleonline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaleonline/pseuds/thekaleonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gathers up the courage to ask Dean the question that has been haunting him for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

The air around Dean Winchester seemed to thicken, his throat was dry as he gawked at his trench-coated friend in front of him. In all of his years of hunting evil, Dean was sure he was prepared for anything… but this was something new. He knew Castiel had been trying to talk to him for weeks, but he had avoided this interaction, not knowing what this conversation might bring. 

Looking back at the visibly nervous hunter, Castiel’s blue eyes borrowed holes into Dean’s soul. The two men stared at each other, in a game of silent Russian-roulette. Whoever spoke first would open surely the can of worms that have been sitting on the shelf of desire for so long. Castiel took a step forward. Dean’s eyes widened, and he audibly swallowed, while his unconscious tongue creeped ever so slowly out of his mouth to lick his top lip. Cas sauntered towards Dean, never taking his eyes off the Absinthe green eyes pining back at him.

“Dean. There is something- something I need to ask you.”

Castiel would never claim to be a wordsmith. His centuries of being alive have not proved helpful when it came to confessions, let alone figuring out how to properly word what he deeply desired to know from his longest, and most important friend. It was true, the bond the angel shared with Dean was profound- and it was genuine. Losing everything with one question is what terrified Cas the most. 

“M’k Cas, let’s not do this whole Dawson’s Creek bullshit. That show was embarrassing. Just spit it out buddy.”

Cas leaned in close to Dean’s face. Cas smelled like rain, just after it has hit the wet pavement. Dean closed his eyes and turned his head slightly so his ear could feel the hot breath of Castiel’s lips and held his breath waiting. Cas gripped Dean’s face with one hand and let the other trail up the back of his friend’s green army jacket. As Dean and Cas breathed as one body, Castiel let go. Feeling free, he let the words tumble, heavy- dripping with anticipation, and whispered…

“Dean, What’s your favorite SPN prank on set?”


End file.
